


Mother's Day

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I think that it's pretty sweet soooo, Uncle Jayfeather, Yay mother's day fanfiction!, i hope you enjoy!, ngl I really enjoyed writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: "Uncle Jayfeather, we need your help!""What for?""We don't know what to get mummy for mother's day!""...It's mother's day?"





	Mother's Day

“Uncle Jayfeather! Uncle Jayfeather!” Hollypaw’s shrill squeal echoed through the medicine den only a heartbeat before she came sprinting inside, two other sets of paws following behind her. 

Jayfeather jumped at the shriek, immediately scenting the air for the tang of blood or infection, sighing slightly in relief at the lack of either. “What is it, Hollypaw?” he asked, the beating of his heart gradually slowing to a more normal speed and the blood roaring in his ears quieting down again. 

“We don’t know what to get mum for mother’s day!” she wailed.

“Could we maybe go out with you and get, I don’t know, maybe some flowers?” Sorrelpaw chimed in, stepping forward until she was by his side. The brown she-cat was almost his height already, with Fernpaw having surpassed him about a moon before, and Hollypaw quickly catching up.

“It’s mother’s day?” Jayfeather asked, his eyes widening at the realisation that they were right, and that he hadn’t done anything for Squirrelflight or Leafpool. 

“Yeah, but we still need to get something for mummy!” Fernpaw fretted, the sound of fur whisking through the air betraying his nervous energy.

“Seriously, Fernpaw, you still call mum ‘mummy’? What are you a kit?” Sorrelpaw teased, and from the resounding squeak Jayfeather assumed Fernpaw had cuffed her over the air. There was a sigh from Hollypaw before she, too, padded to his side.

“Please, uncle Jayfeather?” she pleaded, “We can help you get something for Squirrelflight and Leafpool if you do.”

“Why don’t you ask your father?” Jayfeather retorted. He couldn’t think with the three of them chattering like starlings, and it wasn’t his job to take care of his brother’s kits.

“He’s out, the mousebrain,” Sorrelpaw grumbled. Jayfeather was taken aback at how similar to him the young she-cat sounded, but didn’t linger on it for long before he realised Lionblaze had probably left to get something for both the cat who raised them and they still considered their mother and the one who had kitted them.

‘And he didn’t think to tell me,’ Jayfeather fumed internally. The three apprentices hadn’t stopped their persistent meowing of him to help get something for Cinderheart, and it was quickly grating on his nerves.

“Fine!” He finally snapped, “I’ll help you, but for the love of StarClan quit the wailing!”

“Yes!” Sorrelpaw cheered, giving him a small shove that almost knocked him over and left him glaring at his niece. “Let’s go and find the perfect gift!”

Jayfeather was left to follow the three excitable apprentices out of the den and into the forest, grumbling under his breath about their energy and how Lionblaze had left him to take them out. 

Sorrelpaw was at the head of their little patrol, Hollypaw only a pawstep behind and Fernpaw staying by Jayfeather’s side. 

“Look at these!” Sorrelpaw yelled, leaping to the left with her littermates hard on her paws. Judging by the scent, the flowers were tulips.

“They’re so pretty,” Fernpaw whispered, “I didn’t think a flower could come in so many colours!”

“I like the pink ones,” Hollypaw declared, before she began to pick at the stems of several flowers. Jayfeather was about to snap at her to be careful, but the sound of her nibbling was precise and gentle. “I’m done,” she finally said, her voice muffled around the flower stems. 

“Great, let’s go find some more!” Sorrelpaw replied, quickly bounding away and leaving the three of them to catch up. 

By the end of the search, the three apprentices had retrieved the pink tulips, some orchids, several varieties of lillies, bluebells, and a single large, red rose. Fernpaw had described the colours to him, disregarding the snippy comments he made. Jayfeather was impressed at his lack of a reaction, and was slightly proud that the young tom was beginning to grow a thicker skin and was becoming more confident every day.

Jayfeather himself had gotten some flowers of his own for Leafpool and Squirrelflight. For Squirrelflight he had gotten a bundle of carnations, his nieces and nephew helping him to find ones that were pink specifically, and for Leafpool he carried several hydrangeas.

As the four cats padded into camp, Jayfeather managed to sneak away to the nursery where Squirrelflight had recently moved to, but not before he could hear the overjoyed purring of Cinderheart as the three apprentices gave her their gifts, loudly exclaiming “Happy mother’s day!” for all to hear. He quickly lay the pink carnations at the edge of Squirrelflight’s nest, pretending not to notice Daisy’s chuckle from the corner.

“She’ll love them, dear,” she said, before standing and walking out of the nursery towards her own kits, who greeted her joyous mews. 

Shaking out his thin pelt, Jayfeather quickly made his way to the medicine den, gently laying the hydrangeas on the moss. Briarlight was nowhere to be scented in the den, presumably with her own mother and littermates in the elders den. She would be back before long, though, with the camp beginning to quiet down as the sun gradually faded behind the treetops. Jayfeather curled up in his own nest, exhaustion from the tiring day quickly taking over his senses as he curled his paws underneath him and wrapped his tail over his nose. Before he could fall asleep, though, Leafpool’s pawsteps became audible as she entered, a soft gasp echoing around the den as she noticed the flowers amongst her nest.

Jayfeather continued to pretend to be asleep, his exhaustion sucking him into the depths of unconsciousness despite his best efforts. Right before he fell asleep, he heard his mother pad towards his nest, her steps hesitant before stopping as she neared. The last thing he felt before giving into his weariness was a tongue smoothing the fur between his ears, and a whispered “Thank you.”

The next day continued as normal, though Jayfeather pretended not to notice the more flowery scent on the two she-cats as they wore the petals in their pelts, and when Lionblaze asked if he had been the one to give the flowers to their mothers, well, who said he had to answer?

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:  
> Pink Tulips- Affection & Caring  
> Orchids- Love, luxury, beauty, strength  
> Lillies- Day lily: Motherhood, White Lily: Purity & Majesty  
> Red Rose- Appreciation  
> Pink carnations- Symbol of a mother’s undying love  
> Hydrangeas- Heartfelt emotions & Perseverance
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you all have a nice mother's day, but if you maybe don't celebrate it or maybe don't have a mother to celebrate with I wish you a good day nonetheless :)


End file.
